Electronic devices including a camera can capture a sequence of images. However, in various circumstances, the sequence of images are compressed (which may include downscaling) in the spatial and/or temporal domains in order to efficiently process, store, or transmit the images. In many cases, this compression results in loss of details, blurry edges, blocking artifacts, or otherwise degrades the quality of the image. In many cases, the compression is lossy and irreversible.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.